Coming Home
by Nimh'sChild
Summary: Henry comes home after a year long absence.


Henry sighed as he walked up to the door of the Sanctuary. He had been gone a year and was finally back, battered and bruised but back. He smiled as the big guy opened the door and smiled back at him.

"Welcome home" Bigfoot said

"Thanks" Henry replied softly "I called Helen. She said I should head down to the infirmary. Is Kate still around?"

"I will let them know your on your way"

Henry faked a smiled and headed to the elevator. His breath caught as he saw Kate sitting on one of the beds smiling and tickling a baby girl. She looked up when she heard his foot steps and frowned before gently lifting the child into her arms.

"Henry welcome home" Helen said as she rounded the corner "Kate, everything looks normal. You can bring this little darling by my office later if you would like a free afternoon"

Kate nodded and stormed out of the room. Henry looked at his feet before gently hopping up onto one of the beds. Helen smiled as she started to examine him.

"She hates me doesn't she" Henry said softly

"She has every right to" Helen replied "I thought I raised you better than that. She told you she was pregnant and after promising to never leave you left. Kate has had to go through everything alone. She called and wrote and never stopped loving you. She is mad as hell right now. But she doesn't hate you"

Henry nodded and the exam finished in silence. When he was done he walked around the Sanctuary and found himself in Will's office. Will looked up and greeted him with a smile.

"I heard you were coming back" Will said

"Yea. It's great" Henry said flatly "Why are there so many pictures of you and Kate and her baby in here"

"Because I've grown close to Kate"

"How close?"

"Calm down man. Not like that. I was just there as a friend. She needed a hand to hold and a shoulder to lean on. I just help out. She's like my little sister. Her heart belongs to you. I know that. I was just keeping her safe for you"

"Thanks"

"Talk to her Henry. She still needs you and she still wants you"

Henry nodded and left quietly. An hour later he found himself standing beside a tree watching Kate lay in the grass and play with her little girl. He walked over and sat down beside her.

"What do you want?" Kate asked sharply

"Is that our baby" Henry asked

"Yea. Healthy little girl."

"I'm sorry"

"Your sorry? Your gone for a year and your sorry? I finally worked up the courage to tell you I was pregnant and you promised you would never leave and you left. Sorry doesn't cut it. Do you know what I have been through in the last year? I was scared Henry. I was becoming a mother and you up and left. My little girl was born and no matter how exhausted I was, I was there. I should have been able to depend on her father but you weren't here. I called you every day I was pregnant. I called you every day for a month after she was born. You didn't even have the guts to pick up the damn phone. I thought you were different. Please just leave us alone. I can't go through losing you again"

"Can I at least know her name?"

"Arianna Helen Foss. Born December 5th. She's 6 months old today"

"I never stopped loving you Kate and I'm not leaving again"

Henry sighed when she didn't answer and walked back inside. He sighed as he sat down in one of library windows and watched Kate play with their daughter. He heard the big guy walk up behind him and turned to face his friend.

"You hurt her bad" Bigfoot said

"I know" Henry replied

"She still loves you"

"I highly doubt that"

"Henry, She tells Arianna every night that she still loves you. Try to talk to her again"

Henry nodded and walked quietly around the Sanctuary. He smiled as he stopped outside the room that had been his and Kates. Now it was Kate's and their daughters. He smiled as he heard her singing a lullaby. He stopped in the doorway and smiled as watched Kate lay their daughter in the crib and coughed lightly. Kate looked up and sighed before walking to the door and closing it quietly.

"I failed you. You have every right to hate me" Henry said softly "All I want is time with my daughter"

"I don't hate you" Kate said softly "I should hate you. But I still love you. I want you to be part of your little girls life. She needs her daddy. I need a break."

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"Give me a little time"

Henry nodded and smiled as he pulled Kate into his arms and hugged her tight. He pulled away and smiled as she kissed him softly. Kate smiled and pulled Henry back into her room and they lay down on the bed with two photo albums. An hour later Kate smiled as she and Henry heard their daughter stir. Kate moved to get off the bed and grimaced. He was by her side in a second.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked

"Back pain. It was a hard labor. I've had back problems since" Kate replied "I'm ok. Can you hand me Ari?"

Henry nodded and gently lifted the little girl out of her crib. She smiled at him and he hugged her to his chest as he moved back to Kate. She stood up carefully and lifted her daughter into her arms.

"Hello beauty" Kate said softly "Did you have a good nap? Look whose here. Papa came home. Finally."

"You are beautiful" Henry said softly

"Which one of us are you talking too?"

"Both"

Kate smiled as she quickly changed Arianna and her and Henry took her to Helens office. Helen smiled as she gently took the little girl and shooed Henry and Kate away. Kate gently took Henry's hand and lead him to a bench outside in the sun. He saw down behind her and gently started to massage her lower back.

"Why did you leave?" Kate asked softly

"I was scared" Henry replied "I was afraid that I would HAP out and hurt you or the baby. I was scared I couldn't be a good father. I left thinking that you would be better off"

"I needed you. I need you now. Henry I love you. You are my soul mate. Everything about you is perfect for me. What we did was out of love. Arianna is a product of love. I love my baby girl and I love her daddy"

Henry smiled as Kate turned to face him and kissed him softly. She moved closer to him and smiled as they parted. Henry smiled back and kissed her forehead softly.

"I don't know if I will every fully forgive you. But I'm will to try trusting you again" Kate replied

"I will do my best to not break your heart" Henry replied.

Kate laughed softly before leaning in to kiss Henry again. He kissed her long and hard before pulling her to her feet and walking around the garden.


End file.
